Life is Good
by One Fujoshi Otaku Among Many
Summary: A story about a normal day in the Yard. With REALLY random pairings. This is a two-shot only, so don't expect any more chapters. One is the story, one is an explanation. it is VERY weird, so you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is the type of thing I was think when I posted my Random Pairings Contest. Enjoy being freaked out of your minds. *waits for mindless fiction writers to come and bow to her randomness and freakyness.***

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Coricopat chuckled as he caught Etcetera. She had tried everything to avoid this. But it was useless. The other kittens had tried to tell her so, but she didn't listen. And now, she had to pay the price.

"But Daaaaad, I don't _want_ Mom to bathe me! I will be a queen at the next Ball, so I can bathe myself!"

Corico raised an eyebrow. "I have said as much to your mother. You may also try. I don't think she will listen. And, speaking of the Ball, how is your soon to be mate?"

Terra's eyes glazed over, as they always did when she thought of Admetus. The two were absolutely infatuated with each other. There was nothing they wouldn't do to make the other happy. Corico chuckled again as he pushed her through the door of their lair. Instead of walking, Terra tripped and went sprawling onto a pile of pillows sitting right in front of the door. A quiet 'no' came from the doorway to the kittens room.

"I _told_ you Terra would trip and land there! Never doubt a mystic/psychic/foreseer when she says she knows, Griddle. And never make a bet against them. You owe me that collar, now." Tantomile came and helped her older sister up as she lectured her younger sister. Being the middle, Millie had been given the tasks of taking care of Griddlebone when her mom was too busy as well as keeping Etcetera from daydreaming herself into a hole or pile of junk. A laugh came from the kitchen, telling Corico where his mate was.

Victoria was smothering giggles as she watched their youngest sons, Mistoffelees, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus climbing all over their oldest, Plato. Corico briefly wondered where Plato's mate Bombalurina was, but he forgot his question as Plato went cross-eyed as Cival's tail-end went sliding down Plato's forehead. A small 'toot' was audible as Cival's tail fluttered slightly. Victoria burst out laughing along with everyone else and Plato jumped to his feet, coughing and gagging. Pouncival squealed as he flew down Plato's back. Movement caught Corico's eye.

"Macavity!"

The young tom stopped, his eyes darting everywhere. Macavity was slightly insane, which showed itself in extreme inventiveness. He was rarely without his partners in crime; his sister Bomba, his cousin Demeter and Munkustrap. This was one of the rare moments he could be caught alone, or with out his mate. Everyone knew how close the two were, even before they themselves did. So, it had been no surprise when Macavity and Munkustrap announced themselves mates two Balls ago. When the ginger conjurer saw who was calling him, he brightened.

"Yes, Corico?"

"I want to congratulate the four of you on your performance last Ball. You did very well, all of you. And, I thought you might like to know that Quaxo seemed particularly attentive to Demeter after Alonzo "rescued" her. You might want to see how she feels. Maybe we can get another pairing ready by the Ball. Work on it, will you?"

"Yes, sir!"

Corico went over to the car trunk and lay on it, feeling the sun warm his fur. He saw Victoria's brother Quaxo was telling the kittens a story. The Rum Tum Tugger was listening as well, with Jemima curled against his side. Corico hid a smile. He had seen how the Main Coon had payed particular attention to his niece. Coricopat's sister Exotica, her mate Growltiger and their daughter Cassandra were talking with Skimbleshanks, his mate Rumpleteazer, his sister Jennyanydots, her mate Bill Bailey and Skimble's son Mungojerrie. Coricopat sighed. Life was good. The Ball was in eleven months, Firefrorefiddle wasn't going to attack any time soon, and everyone was well fed. It was good to be the Jellicle Protector.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is an explanation of who is related and mated and interested in who.**

Coricopat's mate is Victoria, his kittens are, oldest to youngest, Plato, Etcetera, Tantomile, Griddlebone, Mistoffelees, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival and his sister is Exotica. He is the Protector of the tribe, second to Old Deuteronomy.

Victoria's brother is Quaxo.

Quaxo is interested in Demeter.

Demeter is the cousin of Macavity.

Macavity is mated to Munkustrap (yes, they are both gay in this story) and is the brother of Bombalurina.

Bombalurina is mated to Plato.

Exotica is mated to Growltiger. Her kittens are Cassandra and Jemima.

Jemima and Tugger will become mates.

Etcetera will become mates with Admetus.

Skimbleshanks is the brother of Jennyanydots, the mate of Rumpleteazer and the father of Mungojerrie.

Jenny is mated to Bill Bailey.

It isn't said anywhere, but Alonzo and Jellylorum are mates.

**I think that is all, but if anyone is confused, tell me and I will try to unconfuse you.**


End file.
